


Благодарность

by fealin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fealin/pseuds/fealin
Summary: Написано на #sixdrabbles для Леры на заявку "Персонаж: однорукий заклинатель Ба Ци по прозвищу кухань чжаньши - холодный воин"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Kudos: 22





	Благодарность

**Author's Note:**

> Си Вэн образовано от "Стивен"

Когда именно он прибился к ним, никто не мог сказать точно: где-то по пути или уже на самой горе. Но рабочие руки лишними для них не были, даже если этих рук — одна. Тощий измождённый бродяга в изорванной одежде, однако что-то в его внешности заставляло думать о поломанном оружии, некогда идеальном и смертельно опасном, а сейчас жалком и отвратительном в своём пугающем несовершенстве.

Он трудился вместе со всеми: помогал строить утлые лачуги, пасти тощую скотину или выращивать овощи на скупой каменистой почве. Его имя, Кухань Чжаньши — Холодный воин — явно было придуманным, но не им было задавать вопросы о происхождении. 

Постепенно он окреп и начал выкраивать время на тренировки. Вэй Ин наблюдал за ним, отчётливо осознавая силу и мощь заклинателя, даже несмотря на то, что тот был калекой. По-хорошему, он мог бы выкосить всё их поселение, за исключением самого Вэй Ина, если бы захотел, но в нём не чувствовалось угрозы, и потому Вэй Ин позволял ему оставаться, тренироваться и просто жить вместе с ними. 

Движениями Кухань Чжаньши нельзя было не залюбоваться. Стиль его был заковыристый и самобытный, но раз заметив знакомые техники, Вэй Ин начал вглядываться внимательнее. Он большую часть войны провёл бок о бок с Лань Чжанем, да и обучение в Гусу оставило свой след – он не мог не узнать!

Дождавшись окончания тренировки, он подошёл к Кухань Чжаньши и прямо спросил:

— Ты бывал в Гусу?

— Я не помню, — тихо ответил тот и опустил глаза.

— Очень характерная техника, понимаешь? Кто-то должен был тебе показать…

— Я не помню, — уже громче проговорил Кухань Чжаньши, подняв глаза и глядя почти враждебно, но сразу смирил свой гнев, — правда…

— Ладно-ладно! – примирительно подняв руки, произнёс Вэй Ин, — не хочешь — не говори, дело твоё!

Кухань Чжаньши быстро кивнул и удалился почти бегом.

Вечер Вэй Ина был наполнен непрошенными воспоминаниями о Гусу и дрянным вином. Однако оно было достаточно хмельным, что заставляло мириться с отвратительным вкусом. Кухань Чжаньши пришёл сам, присел рядом со стаканом свежего молока в руке, осуждающе покосился на алкоголь, но быстро одёрнул себя. Стал аккуратно задавать вопросы: про Облачные глубины, про их обычаи, уточнял мелкие, незначительные детали. Вэй Ин было заподозрил неладное, но его быстро унесло в длинные ностальгические рассказы, ничего секретного, просто тёплые и уютные зарисовки. Кухань Чжаньши был очень внимательным и тихим слушателем.

А на утро следующего дня он пропал. Ушёл. Вэй Ин даже точно знал, куда именно, и мысленно пожелал ему удачи. Его хижину никто так и не занял: сначала ждали, что вернётся, а потом стало некому…

***

Вэй Ин провёл на правах то ли гостя, то ли супруга Лань Чжаня в Облачных глубинах уже почти три месяца, когда, гуляя по окрестным горам, встретил одного из заклинателей, с которым его познакомил Лань Чжань: герой Аннигиляции солнца, с идеальной гусуланьской осанкой, с яркими синими глазами на сдержанно красивом лице. Кажется, его имя было Си Вэн. А рядом с ним Вэй Ин заметил смутно знакомую фигуру, в которой, несмотря на белоснежное ханьфу и аккуратную причёску, угадывался некий изъян. 

Си Вэн выступил вперёд и церемонно поклонился:

— Добрый день, мастер Вэй! Я давно хотел найти вас и поблагодарить!

— Поблагодарить? Но за что? — удивился Вэй Ин.

Си Вэн оглянулся на своего спутника, тепло улыбнувшись ему и получив ответную полуулыбку, продолжил:

— За то, что когда-то вернули мне моего друга Ба Ци.

Что-то заставило Вэй Ина задуматься о том, что этих двоих связывало нечто большее, чем просто дружба. Он с удовольствием поклонился им в ответ.

И только когда они почти скрылись за поворотом горной тропинки, Вэй Ин понял, что у Ба Ци не хватало руки.


End file.
